Super Hiro
by Meiousei Dark
Summary: Tadashi is ignoring Hiro to work on other projects and he has no idea why. Meanwhile, Baymax is undergoing strange malfunctions and is instructed to find a hero. Now Hiro is wound up in being a superhero behind his brother's back, trying to defeat the Yokai while recruiting other members as well. Will Tadashi ever find out what Hiro has been up to?
1. Chapter 1: Retreival Of Baymax

Chapter 1: Retrieval of Baymax

It was quiet one night at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Usually it would be full of students staying late and trying to finish their projects but tonight everyone was told to leave because they had to fix a problem with the lighting and electricity. The school was entirely empty, except for a dark figure walking down the dark halls of the school.

The strange figure wore a black outfit and a mask that covered the figure's entire face. The figure stopped and approached one lab in particular. There was a small sign that read 'Tadashi Hamada'.

This was the lab that the dark shadow needed to get in to. The shadowed figure pulled out what seemed to be some sort of key and the door was opened within the next few seconds. The figure silently let the door close behind it before continuing with the mission objective. In front of the shadowed figure stood a red metal box that kind of looked like a suitcase.

"Ow." The figure muttered.

The small circle in the heart area glowed and the case shrunk, revealing a tall white marshmallow looking robot.

"Hello, I am Baymax, Your personal healthcare companion. I was awoken to the sound of distress." The robot froze when he spotted that the room was dark and empty of any life. "Maybe I am undergoing a malfunction." The robot didn't feel like there was anything wrong but he could have sworn that he heard a sound of distress. "I will ask Tadashi about it when he is present."

The marshmallow robot turned to step back into his charging port but once he turned around, he caught sight of the masked figure. Before Baymax could react, the shadow jumped off of the messy table and tackled the robot. He tried his best to keep his balance but the shadow held on and was able to gain access to his chip port. A single green chip rested inside the chip port.

The figure took an light blue chip and placed it inside next to the green chip. Once it was in, Baymax stood still and let the data from the chip flow inside of him. The shadowed figure watched and waited. Finally, once the information processing was over and done with, the shadow opened up the port and removed the blue chip from its socket. The robot was unmoving.

The shadow quickly exited the building leaving the robot motionless. After a while, Baymax retreated back into his charging case. All the robot could think about during its blackout was the information that the chip had given him.

'Find the hero and recruit them. It is important that the hero be found in time.'

There was a scan present of this hero that didn't match any scans found in his database.

_'And remember that the Yokai must be stopped at all cost.'_

* * *

"Hey Nii-chan, wanna go check out those battle robots at the new store in town?"

Hiro Hamada had wanted to go see those battle bots for some time and he wanted to go with his big brother, Tadashi Hamada, who was currently working on a new robotics project.

"Sorry Otouto, I'm a bit busy right now."

"Well then, I was about to go to the game store and get the new Sunfire game. Wanna play when I get back?"

"I'd love to but I need to get this done."

The older Hamada didn't even turn to look at his Otouto. It was probably a good thing that he couldn't see Hiro's look of disappointment. The young prodigy knew of one thing that would get his brother to acknowledge him.

"Bot fighting, here I come." He tried to say that in the peppiest manner possible. "Boatloads of cash involving betting, betting, and even more betting."

He frowned when he saw that Tadashi didn't even turn to face him.

"Illegal betting I might add."

Silence.

"And I guess I'll have to take Tadashi's moped to get there."

More silence.

Hiro left the room without another word spoken. He walked out of the garage and up the stairs and into his shared bedroom.

"Nii-chan." Hiro whined. "I'm so bored." He was clearly being over dramatic as he sighed and flopped onto his bed. "Will there ever be any hope for me?" He sighed dramatically.

Just then, he could hear a phone ringing. It was coming over from Tadashi's side so it must be Tadashi's phone. He decided to answer so he went over and picked it up.

"This is the Hamada residence secretary, how may I help you?"

"Is Tadashi there?" The voice sounded female and in distress.

"No, this is Hiro Hamada can I take a message?" The voice on the other end squealed.

"Oh hello Hiro, it's me Aiko, we met the other day at the institute, don't you remember?"

"Yes Aiko, I remember, now what's going on?"

"Oh, uh, Baymax is a little out of control right now. He must be malfunctioning. The students and professors are trying to keep him under control but nothing is working. Do you think that maybe Tadashi could come and see what's wrong with him?"

Hiro thought for a second. He thought about how Tadashi wouldn't even turn to face him and if he brought him the news then he still might not react.

"You know what? Forget Tadashi. I'll come down there myself and figure out what's wrong with him."

"Oh really? Thanks Hiro, you're a life saver."

With the phone hung up, Hiro rushed outside the cafe's front door and he didn't take his brother's moped like he had said he would. well, he didn't know how to drive it and he was only fourteen. The college was a little ways away but soon, Hiro would be there in no time.

* * *

Hiro rushed down the institute halls and arrived at his brother's lab. Everything Aiko described had been correct. There were students and professors trying to hold back a giant marshmallow who seemed to be in a drunken state. A drunken state usually indicated a low battery. But this time it was a little bit different.

A light blue color seemed to be surging through Baymax. Hiro had no idea what that meant on thought for a second that maybe Tadashi would be better off... No. Hiro was determined to fix Baymax himself. Once he approached, he could hear more of what the robot was saying.

"I will scan you now. Scan complete. I will scan you now. Scan complete. I will scan..."

He kept saying it over and over again for some strange reason. Hiro came onto the scene.

"Baymax, stop." The robot turned to the source of the voice and waddled toward the child genius. "I will scan you now. Scan complete." After the scan, Baymax froze. He stopped flickering the blue light and just stood still.

He stared at Hiro for about a minute. He turned and looked at the crowed that was gathered to watch. "Hiro, what is going on?" The boy was taken aback. "You mean, you don't remember?"

The robot blinked. Just then, a thought came to mind.

"You know, if Tadashi is too busy to do anything with me, then maybe you could hang out with me. What do you say buddy?"

The robot blinked again. "Tadashi told me about how you get into a lot of trouble sometimes. If I can keep you out of trouble, then, yes, I would like to 'hang out' with you."

Hiro cheered in victory. "Yes! and don't worry buddy, the only trouble you need to worry about is getting beat at the new Sunfire 3 game." Hiro tugged on the robot's arm and pulled him out of the building with a curious crowd watching them as they left.

* * *

Later that night, Hiro and Baymax had come home a bit later than they should have. Sneaking an adorable marshmallow robot past Aunt Cass was a bit tricky, but they somehow managed. As soon as they had successfully entered their room without being spotted, he ordered Baymax to go to sleep in his charging case and wait and the robot did.

Hiro snuck down to the garage and saw Tadashi still working on the unnamed robotics project.

"Hey Tadashi, I'm home late, just so you know."

Nothing.

"Long hard day of bot fighting and winning illegal money."

It was like he was some sort of ghost or something.

"I crashed your moped." he stated bluntly.

He still received no response. "Okay look, I was kidding about the bot fights and the moped and I'm sorry for whatever it was I did to make you mad. Just please talk to me."

"Go to bed." That was the only response he received and it didn't sound very polite.

"Alright, I'll just leave." Tadashi had been ignoring Hiro for some reason lately and he had no idea why.

"Oh Nii-chan, if only you could feel my pain. I guess I'll just be hanging out with Baymax from now on, if that's okay with you. But it doesn't matter because you wont tell me what you're okay with. Or anything."

Feeling deflated, Hiro went up to his room and went to sleep. Baymax remembered the instructions from the chip. It told him that he had to find the hero before it was too late. He had been told to scan everyone and find a match for the hero's scan. And he finally found it.

The hero's scan belonged to none other than his creators little brother, the natural born Hiro.


	2. Chapter 2: Something To Tell You

Chapter 2: Something To Tell You

Hiro awoke in his bed the next morning as the sunlight peaked through his window. The prodigy struggled to open his eyes for a few seconds but they were soon wide open. Hiro sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Baymax who was resting in his charging port in a dark corner so he wouldn't be spotted.

Hiro smiled and patted the top of the charging port. He figured that if his older brother was ignoring him, then he might as well have someone else to hang out with. He saw that the other side of the room was empty. Tadashi must have stayed up all night working on the project. He figured he wouldn't bother trying to say ohayo because he would just be pushed away just like all the other times.

Pushing thoughts of his seemingly neglectful older brother aside, Hiro decided to go downstairs and eat the breakfast that his Aunt Cass had no doubt prepared. Her food was always the best, especially the hot wings. As expected, Aunt Cass was in the kitchen cooking breakfast before the café opened.

"Good morning honey, did you sleep alright?" She asked as bright and cheery as ever.

"Uh, yeah, I slept just fine."

"Oh, that's great, say, do you know what Tadashi's been doing lately, he just seems so busy lately."

Hiro's heart winced a little at the mention of his brother. "Uh no, I don't know what he's been up to."

Aunt Cass noticed the disappointed tone in her nephew's voice but decided not to question it and just leave it be for now.

"Oh, well it just that he hasn't really been seen around here much and I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

Hiro looked down at his sausage and ate it. He wasn't feeling all that hungry anymore but he didn't want to alarm his aunt so he ate and forced it down his throat. "Uh, I think I'm just going to go play some video games and then go build some robots. Thanks for the breakfast Aunt Cass."

"You're welcome sweetie." With that said, the prodigy headed into out and into the living room.

* * *

Baymax had a mission and he wasn't going to stop until he had completed it. The marshmallow robot activated and inflated into the room without a sound of distress. The room was empty and void of both brothers.

Baymax had one current mission. He had to find Hiro and tell him about his mission as well. He was the chosen hero after all. Baymax was aware that there was some tension between the Hamada brothers but there was a more important mission at stake at the moment.

Baymax headed for the door and opened the knob. he checked to see if the hallway was empty, and fortunately for him, it was. The robot closed the door and snuck quietly down the hall. Well, as quiet as he could be with that constant squeaking.

He had to make sure not to be spotted and with him being a giant huggable marshmallow robot, that would not be easy. But he at least had to try. He walked down the stairs while trying not to be spotted in the process. He was just lucky that there was no one there, they were probably either in the café or in the garage.

Since Hiro loved to make robots as well as his creator, then he figured that he might be down there. The marshmallow robot made his way down to the garage where he could finally recruit the hero.

* * *

Hiro stood outside the garage with his brother working inside. He sighed as he peeked inside and saw his exhausted older brother working on a new project without him. When they were younger they would work on inventions together all the time, but now, it was different.

Tadashi now worked on projects without even asking Hiro if he wanted to be involved. It kind of made Hiro feel abandoned and alone. Hiro sank down and leaned against the edge of the wall.

"Please Nii-chan, just consider how I feel for once. Just this once. Please?"

He whispered so there was no way that Tadashi even heard it. Just then, he could see the change in light as a shadow loomed over him. He looked up from his thoughts to see the giant marshmallow robot standing in front of him.

"Hello Hiro, I must speak with you immediately."

The young prodigy panicked and stood up. "Baymax wha- why- keep your voice down!"

He looked back into the room to make sure Tadashi hadn't heard and fortunately, he didn't.

"Baymax" Hiro whisper yelled "What are you doing?!"

"I am required to speak to you immediately." He panicked again.

"Hush, lets get you back upstairs and then well talk, just be quiet." The robot understood and complied.

Going back to Hiro's room was not exactly easy. And it wasn't getting any easier. They were currently in they living room trying to spot if anyone else was up there with them.

"Come on Baymax, just this last set of stairs and the hallway after it and we'll be there." Hiro and Baymax were walking toward the stairs when they heard footsteps coming from the other set of stairs leading up to the floor. "Aahh, quick, hide!" Thinking quickly, Hiro shoved Baymax inside a nearby closet and leaned up against it trying to look like he wasn't up to anything suspicious.

Tadashi yawned as he walked up the stairs. He saw Hiro leaning up against the closet door trying to look cool and avoid eye contact. That made Tadashi think that he was up to something.

"Hiro? What are you doing?" The prodigy looked up at Tadashi.

"What? No good morning? No 'hi little brother I love you'? Hurts."

Tadashi had no idea how true that was. He yawned as he walked into the kitchen, mind off of his brother. For once, Hiro was actually glad about this fact. He opened the closet and removed Baymax and pushed him past the kitchen and up the stairs as fast as possible. Tadashi could see some movement behind him but turned back around when he saw that there was no one there.

* * *

"Alright Baymax, we managed to get up here safely so just tell me what you want to tell me. Just promise me you wont ever do that again."

"I have important information that you need to know."

"Uh, alright buddy, just tell me. Whatever it is, I can take it. Maybe."

"Do you remember when you found me at the institute and I was scanning everyone with a glowing blue light?"

"Wait, you said you didn't remember that. Did you lie? Can robots even lie?"

"Hiro, the night before, I had a special chip inserted inside me with information containing a special mission that can only be fulfilled by the assigned hero and that hero is you."

The robot pulled up the matching scans of Hiro and this hero.

"When I scanned you, I found a match, meaning that you are the assigned hero."

"Wait...what?"

"I have an important video that I would like you to see."

Baymax's belly lit up and projected a screen with a video on it. There was a masked figure wearing dark clothes and a dark mask covering the person's face.

"Hello chosen hero. My codename is Laughing Falcon and I am an agent of the Silent Sparrow. We are a superhero company that scouts out villainous activity all over the globe. We have spotted some activity in your San Fransokyo. A villain by the name of Yokai is planning to cause havoc on the city and your mission is to become a superhero and form a superhero team and stop the Yokai. We thank you for your consideration."

Hiro had to take in the information he was just given. "Wait...superhero?" Baymax nodded. "If we are to defeat the Yokai, then we must form a superhero team." The prodigy put a hand on his head. "Uh, this is a lot to take it." He looked back up at the robot.

"I'll think about it, I promise."

* * *

Hiro was still thinking about the offer from earlier and thought that it might be a good idea to just lose himself while playing the Sunfire 3 game in the living room. Becoming a superhero was something that he had never thought of doing before but considering he was a robotics prodigy he figured he could make some protective suits with cool superhero gadgets.

Now that he thought about it, the idea wasn't as impossible as he once thought.

As he continued to play, Sunfire entered the room but it was a trap. Now he had to face the ultimate boss. As Hiro kept fighting the boss, his thoughts lingered over to Tadashi. Maybe if he did become a superhero, then maybe he wouldn't have to worry about his brother ignoring him so much. Hiro's eyes widened as he came to this conclusion, and as he did, Sunfire had destroyed the ultimate boss.

"YES VICTORY!"

Hiro cheered around for a few seconds before running upstairs. He opened his bedroom door.

"Baymax, I know my answer!"

He froze as he saw Tadashi asleep in bed. Thankful he didn't wake up, Hiro pulled Baymax's charging port out into the hall and activated him.

"Baymax, I know my answer. I'll do it. I'll become a superhero and save the city."

Baymax nodded. "I will inform the Silent Sparrow of your answer."

"Alright, what do I do?"

"I have directions to an abandoned superhero lair that we will use as our base of operations."

"Alright let's do this."

If Hiro was going to become a superhero, then he needed to design a really cool suit for himself. He took his invention sketch book and started designing.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hero's Lair

Chapter 3: The Hero's Lair

"So, where exactly is this secret abandoned superhero lair?"

"It is not far from here. It is only a few blocks away in an abandoned warehouse."

"Really? I've never been to a warehouse so close to here that hosts bot fighting."

"They do not host bot fighting there."

"Well, why not?"

"There are rumors going around that the place is haunted."

"Is it really?"

"I can assure you that the warehouse is not haunted."

"Yeah? How do you know that?"

"I made it up."

Hiro looked up at the robot and sent him a playfully serious glare. "You made it up huh?"

"It is said that making patients laugh is the best way to cure them. Was my attempt adequate?"

Hiro laughed. "Yeah buddy, yeah it was."

The two were standing on the first floor of the Lucky Cat Cafe. It was closed for the day so that meant that Hiro and Baymax could sneak off to the new headquarters unsuspected. Well, as unsuspected as they could get being a fourteen year old boy and an adorable marshmallow robot.

Hiro knew that each of his hoodies had a tracking device sewn inside of them, courtesy of Tadashi, so he wasn't planning on wearing one. There was no way he was he was going to endanger the hideout before it was taken over. The clouds had turned grey and had taken up the whole sky. It was threatening to rain so they had better hurry. The two walked out the front door and tried to look normal.

"So why exactly don't they host bot fights there? I mean, it is an abandoned warehouse after all."

Baymax blinked. "The warehouse had originally belonged to the legendary superhero, Stan Lee, but he is retired. He had made it so that only superheroes could enter."

"Whoa, the Stan Lee? We're going to be using his hideout? This just keeps getting better and better."

Hiro couldn't hide the huge smile that made its way across his face. He was going to be an actual superhero just like the legendary Stan Lee. And like his favorite superhero of all time, Sunfire. He wasn't necessarily into reading a ton of comic books, but why read one, when you could be in one.

He could start his own legend and become a legendary superhero. That sounded like a good idea. And he didn't even have to do it forever, he could retire when he got older and his fame would continue to live on even after his time. Hiro smiled at the thought. This was going to be the greatest thing he had ever done. Even more than becoming a legendary bot fighter. With his high intelligence, he should be able to form a team and stop this Yokai, whoever this guy was.

Deep down inside however, he knew that his brother wouldn't approve, and deep down inside...He was okay with that.

If Tadashi never listened to him when he was trying to start a conversation, then why should he listen to him when he told him not to get into trouble. Tadashi had started this game and Hiro was just going to play along until he won. And he was sure that it was going to happen. There was no way that Tadashi was going to win this and he was going to make sure of it.

They arrived at the warehouse a few minutes later. It really wasn't that far from the cafe, which was convenient if he needed to get there quickly. "The headquarters has been set up for our arrival." Hiro slightly pushed the door open and saw nothing but an empty warehouse.

"This is Stan Lee's hideout? I thought it would be more, what's the word? Awesome."

Baymax blinked and followed the prodigy inside. "This is just the top floor. To enter the hidden floors, insert the code on the padlock." Hiro saw as Baymax pointed to a padlock on the back wall of the warehouse. He approached it and eyed it.

"What's the code?"

"The code is: 286"

"Thanks Baymax."

The young prodigy punched in the code and saw the walls move as an elevator appeared in front of them. "Okay, I definitely think that this is a superhero lair now." In a normal elevator, it would have been tricky to ride down in with Baymax taking up most of the space, but this elevator was huge. It had to be since they were recruiting a whole team.

"This building contains four floors. The surface floor on the top, a relaxation floor, a surveillance floor, and an underground emergency bunker." Yup. Now Hiro was a hundred percent sure that this was the greatest idea he's ever had. Once the elevator stopped, they were on the relaxation floor Baymax had mentioned. "Whoa, this place is sick." Baymax looked down at Hiro. "It is the relaxation room, it cannot get sick."

Hiro laughed. "No Baymax, it's just an expression. I mean this place looks awesome." The room was a bit cluttered but it was also huge. "If we're going to be forming a superhero team, then we need to make this place fit to hang out in. We should get started as soon as possible."

"I agree. Team bonding will help better our chances of defeating Yokai."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, who exactly is the Yokai?"

"Little is known about this villain, but studies show that he is planning on getting revenge on Krei Tech."

"What? Why would he want to get revenge on Krei Tech?"

"That information in currently unknown, but hopefully we will soon find out." Hiro nodded in understanding.

"Well, lets check out the rest of the floors and get set up."

* * *

Hiro and Baymax were later going out to by supplies and things for the relaxation room. They had cleaned out all the old papers and got rid of them. If they were going to be a team, then they needed the bonding essentials, such as a fridge, a fuse ball table, a couch, a pool table, a T.V., a microwave, a ping pong table, and a lot more to sustain themselves.

"So Baymax, I was wondering, since I was the specific hero, do I have any specific teammates?"

"Yes, you will have four other teammates. The Speed Demon. The Laser Cutter. The Chemical Mixer. And The Fire Breather. I do not know who they are exactly, but if they are assigned heroes, then they should be near San Fransokyo."

Hiro nodded in understanding. He had to use some of his bot fighting money to pay for all of the supplies but he had saved up more than enough. And if he ran out of money, he would just go back and bot fight for some. Behind Tadashi's back of course, not that he would care anyway.

Since Baymax could carry at least a thousand pounds, he had to carry the fridge back to the headquarters, which wasn't a problem for him, except he couldn't see what was in from him. Hiro had to guide Baymax and tell him where to go. So much for trying to look normal. They probably got a bunch of strange looks from passerby's, but Hiro was too busy helping Baymax to pay attention.

They eventually arrived at the warehouse and were thankful that the elevator was so huge. They had put everything in its place and soon, the relaxation room was turned into a cool hangout area.

"Now this place really does look sick."

"The expression, right?"

"Yes Baymax, the expression."

Up next they were going to work on the surveillance room which would also serve as a room for making the suits. They would need tons of supplies and gadget ideas, but Hiro was already working on some designs. He wanted to look cool and awesome so he was going to have to think long and hard about that. The bunker was there to use in case the hideout got attacked or something like that.

If Tadashi ever found out, Hiro could brag about how he was one of the first people in years to ever set foot in Stan Lee's old hideout. Tadashi would either be really angry with him or just beg him to let him see it. Or both. It didn't matter though because Tadashi was never going to find out. Or at least he hoped he wouldn't.

Soon, in almost no time at all, the headquarters was finally finished and ready to be used. It took a while but in the end, it was worth it.

"Finally, now I can just come here to escape whenever I have to clean my room." He said, laying on the couch.

"Hiro, it is advisable that you not leave your room in such a mess, otherwise you could fall and hurt yourself."

"I was kidding Baymax." Hiro said before he silently coughed a "Sort of."

Hiro sometimes wondered if Tadashi would ever notice that Baymax was missing and what he would do if he ever started freaking out about it. He thought it would be fine to not worry about it and for now, just continue on holding in the secret that he would soon be a superhero.


	4. Chapter 4: Making The Suits

Chapter 4: Making The Suits

Tadashi was up the next afternoon working hard on his project. After all of his tries, he still could not get the robot to work properly. Thought it wasn't nearly as bad as his tries with Baymax, it was a hard project to get done. He figured that Hiro would have a better time getting it to work than he would.

Speaking of Hiro, where was he? He hadn't really been seeing much of his brother lately because of his project. He thought that maybe they could do something later, but for right now, Tadashi really needed to get this done.

He was about to continue when he saw his fourteen year old, fluffy haired little brother come running inside the garage. Tadashi watched as Hiro started picking up some pieces of scrap metal just lying around.

"Need Metal. Don't Ask Questions. Bye."

He picked up some more pieces and ran out. "Whoa Hiro, slow down."

"Can't. No Time. Big Project. Bye."

And with that, he left. Tadashi playfully rolled his eyes at his little brother's antics, wondering what he could possibly be up to. He had been acting a bit strange lately and he had yet to find out why.

Something at the back of his mind told him that he didn't want to know, but he knew that in his heart, he really did. He figured he would ask him about it later and just continue on with his project for now. But as he looked at his project he continued to think about Hiro.

What had he been doing? Maybe he was just too busy working on a new project like he had said, which was technically true, he just didn't know what it was. Oh well, he figured he'd find out sooner or later, so he just kept on working.

* * *

Hiro approached the warehouse with the pieces of metal that he had taken from the garage. He went to the back of the warehouse and punched the secret code and got on the elevator. He pressed the third floor button which was the surveillance room which was also a lab for making weapons. Hiro would be using that room to make the suits and gadgets. The elevator doors opened to an underground room that looked incredibly high tech. Baymax was in the room, waiting for his return.

"Hello Hiro, did you get some more pieces?"

"Yup, I just casually walked into the garage, got the pieces, got past Tadashi, no questions asked. Alright, so I may not have casually walked in there and I may have had a few questions asked, but I still got them."

Baymax blinked. "You cannot tell Tadashi about you becoming a superhero."

Hiro just laughed. "Don't worry buddy, I don't intend to."

Hiro got into his work chair and slid over to his work desk. He pulled out his journal of suit designs and opened it to a page with a drawing. "Okay Baymax, since you're the one that started this team, you're gonna be a part of it. I'm designing you a suit so that you can be a part of this team. What do you say buddy?"

Baymax blinked and thought for a second. "Since I am a healthcare companion, I am still programmed to keep you safe. If becoming a superhero will help your health then I would like to become one." Hiro smiled and gave the robot a pat on the back. "That's the spirit buddy."

Hiro turned back to his journal and held it up in front of the robot. "I got caught up in watching Iron Man, so that's who your suit is inspired by." He flipped his notebook to a page with a suit that looked smaller and skinnier.

"And this one is mine. I also have some gadget ideas that I want to work on, like team communicators so we can contact each other in case of an emergency."

Baymax nodded in understanding. It was recently decided that Baymax would be living in the hideout from now on since he would be more likely to be discovered hiding in his shared bedroom.

"Alright, I think I've decided on some cool gadgets for my suit. I've been looking at things from a different angle and looking at my Megabot, and that's when the idea came to me." He turned to another page in the journal. "They're called Microbots. They're tiny robots that are useless alone, but strong together. They are controlled by a neurocranial transmitter that a person wears on their head and allows the person to control them with their mind."

Baymax blinked and nodded in understanding. "What kind of gadgets does my suit contain?" Hiro had a smug smile on his face. "Glad you asked, buddy." He turned back to the page with Baymax's suit.

"Your suit will have will have wings and thrusters, making you capable of flying, and your suit also comes with a detachable rocket fist." Baymax took some time to look closely at the drawing.

"This suit doesn't go with my hugable healthcare design."

Hiro laughed. "Yeah, that's kind of the idea Baymax."

Baymax just blinked.

* * *

Tadashi looked up from his project as he heard running coming from the garage stairs. Hiro ran frantically down the stairs and stopped when he saw his brother staring back at him.

"Uh, hey, how are you doing? Have any metal I can borrow?"

Tadashi didn't really know how to respond. "Uh, yeah I have some left over on the table."

Before he could be stopped, Hiro darted over to the table and his shocked older brother could only watch as he started looking through the scrap metal and look for fitting pieces. Fitting pieces for what? He had no idea.

"Uh, Hiro could you just..." It was obvious that he couldn't hear him.

"Sorry, what was that? I'm too busy searching through this metal pile."

Tadashi playfully rolled his eyes. After finally feeling content with all the pieces he had, Hiro was about to bolt, when an arm appeared in front of him, preventing him from doing so. Hiro knew he had to get out of this so he slowly took a deep breath.

"Alright, i'm calm." Tadashi took some time to calm down as well and put his arm back down, but a few seconds after he did, Hiro bolted back to the stairs.

"Hiro!"

"Sorry Nii-chan, I'll see you later."

The older brother gave another playful eye roll and continued on with his work.

* * *

"Alright Baymax, are you ready to see if it worked?"

"Yes, if we are going to defeat Yokai then we need to know if this works."

Hiro held a tiny purple box in the palm of his hand. "This is called the Transformation Box. It's a voice activated cube that contains the suits inside. The suits can only be activated by saying the transformation phrase and they can only be used by their specific owner, for example..."

Hiro pulled out a red Transformation Box and handed it to Baymax. "Okay now, watch what I do." Hiro held the box up and spoke into it.

"Hiro, Transform."

With that command, the box seemed to melt and cover Hiro from head to toe, and a few seconds later, Hiro was already wearing a purple high tech superhero suit. He took some time to admire himself in the full length mirror.

"Nice." He smiled a smug gap toothed smile. "Alright buddy, now it's your turn, just speak into the box and say 'Baymax, Transform.'" Baymax looked at the box.

"Wait a second, before you do, I have something for you." Hiro pulled out a red chip from on the desk. "It's a fighting chip. If we want to catch this guy then you're gonna need one." Baymax was torn between catching the Yokai and sticking to his original purpose. After a few minutes of thinking about it, Baymax nodded. "Alright then." Baymax let the prodigy open up his chip port and insert the chip. After a few seconds, he had fighting inserted into his database.

"Alright Baymax, now speak into the box." Baymax held the box up to him.

"Baymax, Transform."

The box melted and covered Baymax in red, and soon, he was wearing his Iron Man based armor. "Wow Baymax, you definitely look like a superhero now, we definitely have to test out your fight, but hopefully in a place that's not so close to here, or anywhere."

Baymax nodded. "As soon as we find the other's, will they have super suits? " Hiro laughed. "Well of course buddy, oh, and I've also designed some communicators. I made it so that whenever you contact me, you contact my communicator. That way I can be here for superhero emergencies."

Baymax nodded. "Alright buddy, what do you say we head up to the second floor and i'll teach you how to play fuse ball or ping pong."

Baymax blinked. "Alright, but I am going to win."

Hiro smiled and laughed. "In your dreams buddy."

The human and the robot uttered the de-transformation phrases and took the elevator up. And while Tadashi figured there must be something going on, he decided to worry about it later and finish his project in complete obliviousness.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day On The Job

Chapter 5: First Day On The Job

Hiro could do nothing in the moment except lay on his bed and stare up at his bedroom ceiling. Tonight would be his first night as San Fransokyo's newest superhero and he was just too excited to think about anything else. The only problem, however, was sneaking past his mother hen of an older brother.

If he could freak out that much over him going bot fighting, then Hiro could only imagine how much he would freak if he found out that he was going to face a potentially dangerous villain who was bent on destroying Krei Tech and or the world along with it. Hiro figured he would just cross that bridge when he got there.

The young prodigy couldn't help it, so he held up his communicator which took the form of a seemingly normal purple watch and held it up to his face. He pressed the red button which was his way of contacting Baymax. It took a few seconds, but his robot companion finally answered.

"Hello Hiro, is there an emergency?"

Hiro couldn't hide his excitement. "No Baymax, but I'm just so excited. I can't wait. Tell me more about this Yokai, like, what kinds of weapons does he have or where he'll be attacking first, or-"

Hiro was cut off. "Hiro, the Yokai is more dangerous than you might think. He uses giant robots to attack people."

Hiro thought for a second. "So, one giant robot against millions of Microbots? Hardly seems fair, but hey, all is fair in your own comic book."

Baymax probably would have rolled his eyes if he could. "I have determined that one of those robots will attack the bridge tonight, so we need to be ready."

Hiro gave a two figure salute. "I hear you buddy, we'll be ready for it tonight." Hiro hung up and went back to staring at the ceiling.

If the Yokai was really as dangerous as Baymax had said, then he would probably have to think this mission through a bit more. He had already made himself a Microbot container that was capable of holding all of his Microbots so it wouldn't be hard to bring them all back once the mission ended. His helmet would serve as a Nero cranial transmitter, which he would use to command them all.

He would have to figure out a way to get past Tadashi and throw him off his trail, because chances were, he was going to be really late for curfew, and he didn't need Tadashi freaking out over it. Tadashi would be staying late at SFIT to work on his project a little longer, so he figured that he could use this to his advantage.

Hiro smiled his signature gap toothed Kitsune smile and put his hands behind his head. Tadashi walked into the room and seemed to notice Hiro's mood.

"Hey buddy, why are you smiling?" Hiro never stopped smiling or even looked up to find out who was asking.

"I'm just loving life." He said in a real airy tone.

Tadashi walked over to his bed and started gathering books. "I need to go back to the college and finish my project tonight, so chances are I wont be back until later."

Hiro smiled a devious smile behind his brother's back. "Yes, go my ignorant brother, and spend your time away so that I may save the city from the Yokai's reign of terror."

Tadashi could barely hear what his brother had said. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Hiro smiled all wide and innocent as if nothing was going on. "Nothing, Nii-chan."

Tadashi was smarter than that, so of course 'nothing' had to mean something. "Alright well, see you later Otouto."

Hiro smiled innocently until his brother left the room. He looked outside the window and saw that the sun was setting.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

Hiro pulled Baymax's charging case through the park closest to the bridge. There, they would get the best view of any strange activity occurring on the bridge. Chances were that there would be some civilians getting hurt, and their job was to prevent that from happening.

Hiro wouldn't be able to stand it if he knew that a bunch of innocent people got hurt on his watch, so Baymax would have to help him out and he would have to make sure to do his job right.

Even if he was doing this to distract himself from his brother, he was smart enough to know that people's lives were not things that you could mess around this and it would take all of his effort to protect them all. Hiro stared at the bridge in deep thought. He didn't even notice as his robot companion activated of his own free will.

"Hello Hiro, are you ready?" That snapped the boy out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, hey Baymax, yeah I'm ready."

Baymax could tell that there was something else. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, just a bit nervous, but I'm fine." Hiro felt two vinyl arms wrap themselves around him. "There, there, it will be alright."

Meanwhile, on the bridge, all seemed normal for the people driving across it, trying to get to their respective destinations. However, no one noticed as a small bug like thing sat on the bridge, looking down on everyone. It suddenly extended itself, and transformed into a giant beastly looking robot with spider like legs and tons of optics. It actually resembled a giant spider of some sort.

It wasn't until then that the people noticed it. It took one of its legs and slammed it down into the bridge, just barley missing the cars that were driving away in a frenzy. It lifted another of its legs and was about to slam it down, but it couldn't due to a force preventing it.

There seemed to be a bunch of tiny things that were making up a sort of snake that was tugging on the leg. The spider robot did its best to fight back, but the snake was just too strong.

"Hey ugly, hasn't anyone ever taught you to play nice with others?"

The robot focused its optics on the one who spoke. It was a boy in a purple suit who seemed to be controlling the giant snake. The robot had enough sense to know that if it wanted to get out of the snake's hold, he was going to have to get the boy to set it free. In it's own special way of course.

It lunged another one of its legs at the boy before another snake wrapped itself around it. Hiro smirked. "Whoa big guy, take it easy. We're gonna take this nice and slow."

Hiro jumped off of the bridge, only to be caught in time by his crime fighting companion. He latched himself onto Baymax's magnets and used the rest of his Microbots to swarm underneath it and lift into the air. The people below were still panicking, but watching with awe.

A newspaper photographer took out his camera and started taking pictures. They saw as the the robotic monster got lifted into the air and how Hiro and Baymax flew away from the bridge, dragging the robot along with them. They flew out, away from the bridge and towards the ocean.

"You think you're so tough big guy?" The robot struggled within the snakes grasp and it was not happy with Hiro.

"What should we do with him, Baymax?"

"I believe it would be wise to dispose of it properly to ensure that no further harm is caused."

Hiro smirked. "I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

"Best. Night. Ever."

Hiro had come home that night from his new job protecting the city. He had to admit that he didn't do so bad for his first job, in fact, he did rather well, and it was actually pretty fun. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

However, he did feel something tonight. When he saw the robot attacking all those people, something inside him seemed to activate itself. He actually felt like a real comic book superhero. He felt great and he felt like he never wanted to get rid of that feeling.

He had gotten home just before his brother did, and speaking of brothers. Tadashi walked into the room exhausted.

"Hey Hiro, how are you?" He didn't even look at his brother when he asked this.

Hiro smiled. "I've never been better Onii-chan.

Tadashi smiled at his brother, not even bothering to think that anything suspicious was happening. Hiro smiled deviously. This was only the beginning for his life as a superhero.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets From A Brother

Chapter 6: Secrets From A Brother

"Alright I'm almost done. I've just gotta put this last screw in, and, there, I'm finally finished."

Hiro took a step back to admire his handy work. He stood at the front door of his aunt's café where he had just installed a new gadget that would help him and Baymax with their superhero mission. Hiro pressed the red button on his purple communicator watch.

"Hey Baymax, I've just got done installing the Mega Scanner. Now whenever someone walks inside the café, it will automatically scan them and all of those scans will be sent back to you and you can determine whether or not the scans belong to one of the heroes."

Baymax nodded on the other end. "We should be able to find the heroes quicker this way."

Hiro looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was listening. "Yeah, Yokai's spider bot from last night really helped us out. We defeat these robots and then we can keep the parts from them to build new superhero gadgets. That's what I like to call a win-win. Well, I'll talk to you later buddy, I'll go down there later and we can discus some things."

"I will see you later, Hiro." With that, Hiro hung up.

Just then, his Aunt Cass had walked in and spotted the strange thing hanging above the front door. "What is that thing?" She asked her nephew.

"Oh, that's our new security system. I just installed it." Hiro didn't really like lying to his aunt, but he couldn't have her knowing about his double life.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense, thank you sweetie."

"No problem Aunt Cass." After Cass left, Hiro whispered.

"Note to self, also program Mega Scanner as a security system."

Hiro picked up his tools and got back to work.

* * *

Later in the day, Tadashi decided to take a break from working on his project. He had fixed himself a cup of coffee and found himself a most recent copy of the San Fransokyo Daily News, which was a newspaper that he would read sometimes. He sat down in a chair in the kitchen and proceeded to catch himself up on the news, and he never would have guessed what the top story was.

On the cover, there was a picture of two people, one skinny one that seemed to be in their teens and another larger figure. They both seemed to be wearing battle suits, but it was too dark to know for sure. They were using some sort of long snake like thing to defeat a robot that looked like a spider.

The headline read 'San Fransokyo's Newest Superheroes. Who Are They?'

Tadashi raised an eyebrow at the article. He started reading about the events that had occurred only the night before. After another minute, Hiro entered the kitchen.

"Hey Hiro, have you heard the news?" Tadashi asked his little brother.

Hiro never looked at him and grabbed an apple. "What news?"

Tadashi turned back to the paper. "It says here that there is a new team of superheroes in San Fransokyo. You know, this city hasn't had a superhero since Stan Lee and his superhero crew."

Hiro's eyes grew wider after he heard his brother say that. "Wait, let me see that."

He almost ripped the paper out of his brother's hands before he saw the headline and picture on the front. If Hiro was going to get out of there without arousing his brother's suspicions, then he was going to have to play it cool.

"So, this city has a new superhero duo, that's pretty cool."

Tadashi nodded. "Yeah it's cool, but being a superhero is dangerous work." He pointed to the skinny figure in the picture. "This superhero looks like their still in their teens. If that person was here right now, I would have to tell them a thing or two about safety and how dangerous being a superhero is."

Hiro's heart pounded so hard that he was afraid Tadashi would hear it if he listened any closer. "Well, I've gotta go now. See ya."

Before Hiro could practically run out of the room, Tadashi grabbed him by the arm. "Wait a second Hiro, are you alright?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, I'm just feeling a little sick is all."

That wasn't a lie. Hiro had started feeling sick in his stomach when Tadashi showed him the top story. "Do you need anything, because I could get something to help settle your stomach."

"No thanks, I'm fine, I can handle it." Hiro assured him.

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Hiro tensed up and was doing his best not to let it show. "What makes you say that?"

Tadashi sighed. "I don't know. For some reason I just get the feeling that you're..."

He looked up at Hiro, who was waiting for him to finish saying what he had to say. "I don't know, just forget I said anything."

Hiro nodded and was heading towards the door. When he got to the doorway, he stopped. He didn't turn around, but he spoke.

"Thank you for offering though. I appreciate it."

After that, he left. Tadashi's smile grew wide and he went back to his coffee and newspaper.

* * *

Hiro was already descending the elevator into the lab of the hideout. His stomach still felt like it was up in knots, but Hiro had bigger problems to worry about at the moment. As soon as the elevator door opened, Hiro came running inside.

"Baymax, I have something to tell you!" The robot had to stop Hiro and get him to slow down and catch his breath.

"What is it that you have to tell me, Hiro?" After Hiro caught his breath, he spoke.

"Baymax, we're on the news. People know about us, what are we going to do?"

"Hiro, relax, it is alright if we are known to the public without them knowing our identities."

Hiro's breathing started slowing and he started calming down. "Oh, right, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little tense is all."

After that, Hiro and Baymax made their way up to the relaxation floor. Hiro made his way over to the couch and laid on his side. He was thinking about how much it was killing him when he lied right to his older brother. Technically he didn't lie, he just kept a secret. Still, it was eating him up inside.

"Baymax." Hiro got the robot's attention.

"Yes, Hiro, what do you need?" Hiro looked up at the marshmallow.

"I think I've come down with a stomach bug."


	7. Chapter 7: Speed Demon

Chapter 7: Speed Demon

Hiro was feeling better the day after he got the stomach bug. It turned out that all Hiro needed was rest and attention from his healthcare companion. Hiro was dragging Baymax down the street the next morning in his charging case.

They were going out to buy some more supplies for the hideout and Hiro thought that it would be wiser to bring Baymax in his case, so there wouldn't be a lot of witnesses that could possibly lead back to Tadashi. The relaxation room was already filled with tons of entertaining items, but they just had to make a run into town real quick before Tadashi woke up.

Hiro was dragging Baymax down a street that didn't usually have very many people in the morning, so he had a better chance of getting in and out without question. He was going to this small store for some decorations. They had to pass by the motorcycle shop to get there.

Hiro was just having a normal day so far. That is, until the door to the motorcycle shop opened and slammed Hiro right in the face.

"Ow, that hurt." Hiro was rubbing his face with closed eyes.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Hiro opened his eyes to see a concerned Korean girl who was slightly taller than him with short, spikey hair with purple streaks. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Hiro noticed the bag of motorcycle parts in the girl's hand. "So you like motorcycles?" Hiro asked.

The girl looked down at her bag and then back at Hiro. "Yeah, I'm working on a bike that will go faster than anything, but it doesn't go fast enough. Not yet at least."

The girl held out her hand. "By the way, I'm Leiko. Leiko Tanaka."

Hiro took her hand and shook it. "I'm Hiro. Hiro Hamada."

Leiko thought for a second. "Hamada, huh? You wouldn't happen to be related to nerd boy, would you?"

Hiro scoffed and rolled his eyes. "If you're talking about my nerdy older brother Tadashi, then yes, yes I am."

Leiko smirked. "Yeah, I like to tease him a lot."

Just then, Hiro could hear an inflating noise behind him. He turned around to see Baymax and wondered why he would activate. "Oh, that's right, I said 'Ow'."

Baymax did a cute little wave and spoke. "I apologize for the delay. What seems to be the problem?"

Hiro smiled nervously and turned back to Leiko. "Isn't that Baymax, the robot that Tadashi was just dying to show me?"

All of a sudden, Hiro got into his begging position. "Please Leiko, I'm begging you. Please don't tell Tadashi about this, or else he'll get mad and everything will be ruined."

Leiko smirked. "This looks like your deal. I won't get involved."

Hiro smiled. "Thanks Leiko, I owe you one."

Her smirk grew wider. "Really. I think about it and get back to you."

Hiro smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Leiko."

She smiled. "It was nice meeting you too, kid."

* * *

Later in the day, Hiro had returned Baymax to the hideout. He was sitting in front of the café and watching all the customers that were coming and going underneath the Mega Scanner. For some reason, Hiro had a habit for putting the word Mega at the beginning of his invention names.

He couldn't help but notice the next two people who walked into the café. Tadashi and Leiko came in with their backpacks after a long hard day of nerd school. Hiro decided to walk over and say hi.

"Hey Leiko, nice to see you again."

Tadashi shifted his eyes between the two. "You two know each other?"

Hiro shifted his eyes to his older brother. "Oh, right, you're here too."

Tadashi playfully rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we actually met this morning when I accidently slammed a door in his face and then..."

She looked over at Hiro who had a pleading look on his face, begging her not to tell him about Baymax. "I told him about my motorcycle and how I was trying to get it to go faster than any other bike in the world."

She looked back over at Hiro, who was wearing a thankful expression.

"Well, we've gotta get started on our studying now." Tadashi interrupted.

Hiro shrugged it off. "No worries. You crazy kids just take all the time you want."

Tadashi and Leiko smiled as the walked over to a table and started opening some books. Hiro stood by the front counter watching them, until he got a call on his communicator. So naturally, he answered it.

"Hey Baymax, what's going on?"

"Hiro, the Mega Scanner has picked up a new scan. One of our teammates has been found."

Hiro's eyes widened upon hearing this. "I'm on my way."

Hiro quickly exited the café. Tadashi watched as he left and wondered what he was up to, but that quickly subsided as he and Leiko continued studying.

* * *

Hiro made it to the hideout as quickly as possible. He entered the code and rode down in the elevator and met Baymax in the lab.

"Alright Baymax, I'm here, now who is our new teammate?"

The robot displayed two identical scans on his belly. "Our teammate goes by the name, Leiko Tanaka. She is the Speed Demon of our group."

Hiro's eyes widened. "Leiko? Really? Man, how are we going to get her to join our team?"

Baymax raised his finger. "You have to convince her in whatever way you can so we can stop The Yokai and save the city."

Hiro nodded. "I know, but I just don't know how I'm going to do it."

Baymax continued. "In other news, The Yokai will be on the move tonight, specifically in Sakura Park."

Hiro nodded in understanding. "Well then, we'll just have to stop the robot before it can do any damage."

Baymax nodded. "We could also used the parts from the robot to make a super suit for Leiko."

Hiro nodded. "Well buddy, let's start planning for tonight."

* * *

Later that night, Leiko decided to pay a visit to Sakura Park. She would often go there whenever she needed to get her thoughts strait or dwell on something. Tonight, she decided that she would go there just to sit and think. She started thinking about her bike and how fast she wanted it to go. She was also thinking about that test that she had coming up. She had a lot on her plate right now and she had a lot to get done.

As she kept on thinking, she started to hear the sound of electronic whirring coming closer. She turned around and her eyes widened as they landed on a giant spider-like robot headed her way.

Hiro could hear screaming in the distance and he knew that the monster was already there.

"Baymax, let's go." Hiro pulled out his purple Transformation Cube.

"Hiro, Transform!"

Baymax did the same thing.

"Baymax, Transform."

The two were instantly transformed into the crime fighting duo. "Come on, let's go."

Hiro hopped on Baymax's back and the two immediately took off. Leiko did her best to try and run from the monster, but it kept coming after her. She saw as a bunch of Microbots wrapped themselves around the robot's legs and held it back. She saw as the superhero duo from the news appeared, and the one riding on the other's back jumped off and tried to contain the robot.

The spider-like robot took a swipe at Leiko with its free leg, but the larger figure of the two swooped in and save her in time. "There, there, it will be alright."

Leiko knew she had heard that voice somewhere before, but she couldn't figure out where. The smaller figure was able to bring the robot down and destroy it once and for all. Baymax had set Leiko down gently.

"Are you alright?" Hiro asked her, without her knowing it was him.

"Um, yeah, thank you."

She looked back up at the larger figure and saw a face that consisted of two dots connected by a line. A face she had seen somewhere before.

"Well, good night, citizen." Hiro tried to say in his official sounding voice.

Hiro got back on Baymax's back and flew off, having the Microbots carrying the robot off with them.

Just then, it all snapped into place. It all made sense now. Leiko smirked and thought of how Hiro could repay her for keeping his secret about Baymax.


	8. Chapter 8: Gogo Tomago

Chapter 8: Gogo Tomago

Leiko entered the café early next morning as it was barley opening. She walked up to the friendly face that was Cass Hamada and told her good morning. "Oh, good morning Leiko, Tadashi's not here right now."

Leiko smiled back. "Good morning to you too Miss Cass, and actually, I came here to see Hiro."

"Oh, Hiro's upstairs. I'll go bring him down." She left and walked up to the second floor.

Leiko was there on business, and she was determined not to leave until that business was carried out. Aunt Cass and Hiro came down the stairs together. "Hey Leiko, what's up?" He greeted her.

She smiled and greeted him back. "Just in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by and say hey."

"Well, do you want to sit down and talk? Maybe get some coffee?"

Leiko nodded. "Yeah, sure."

They got some coffee from Aunt Cass on the house and the two of them sat down and started talking. "So, what brought you to SFIT?" Hiro asked.

"Well, I moved here from Seoul a year ago and I thought I would try to impress the judges at the showcase, and I did, so that's how I wound up here. What about you?"

Hiro took a sip of his coffee. "I've lived in this town my whole life. My parents died when I was three and me and Tadashi have been raised by Aunt Cass ever since."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Hiro shrugged it off. "It's fine."

Leiko figured that it was about time to start talking about more important things. "So, what do you like to do for fun?" She asked.

"Well, I love bot fighting but I don't do it much anymore. I have a lot on my plate."

"Oh, like what?"

Hiro had to be careful in how he answered. "Well, I have this robotics project I'm working on, and this other thing I'm working on, and, well, yeah, full plate." Hiro took a long slow sip of his coffee.

Leiko raised an eyebrow. "Right...well, I just came here to say, that you and Baymax make a pretty good superhero team."

Hiro's eyes opened wide immediately and he started choking on his coffee. After a minute of choking, Hiro was finally able to swallow it all. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Leiko smirked. "You heard me. I know all about your superhero secret."

"B-B-But, how?"

"When you two saved me last night, I could see Baymax's face, and I figured if he's in that suit, than you must be in the other one."

Hiro's eyes were widened as he tried processing the fact that she knew. "What are you going to do? Go to the cops with this?"

She shook her head. "No, I came here to tell you, that I want to join in."

Hiro shrugged. "Okay, you're in."

"Wait, really? You're not gonna make me do some weird secret initiation thing?"

Hiro shook his head. "No. Well, there is one thing."

"What is it?" Leiko asked.

"Meet me at the abandoned warehouse a few blocks from here after school, but no matter what, under any circumstances, no matter how much you're pressured into it, Do. Not. Tell. Tadashi. Ever."

Leiko nodded. "Sure thing, and I will be seeing you after school."

She stood up and left the café, off to school. Hiro was relieved that he didn't have to do anything to convince her. He looked at his communicator and pressed the red button.

"Baymax, she knows..."

* * *

Leiko did as Hiro instructed and met him at the abandoned warehouse after school. She had seen Tadashi numerous times throughout the day, but not once did she feel compelled to tell him anything. "You're a little late." Hiro said when she arrived.

"Sorry, I got held up. That weird mascot kid kept calling me Gogo Tomago, I mean, what kind of name is that?"

Leiko stepped inside the building as Hiro thought. "Hmm, Gogo Tomago."

"Are you coming?!" Leiko called after him.

"Uh, yeah, I'm coming!" Hiro entered the building and started giving her the tour.

"Now, I know it may not look like much, but you should see the other floors." He directed her to the elevator padlock. "Now, this padlock requires a special code, which is 286." Hiro punched the code in and the door opened much to Leiko's surprise.

The two of them stepped onto the large elevator and it started its trip downward. "Now, here's a fun fact, this lair was actually used by the famous superhero, Stan Lee."

"Whoa, _the _Stan Lee?"

Hiro nodded. "Yup, greatest superhero of all time."

The two of them stepped into the relaxation room once the elevator stopped. Baymax was there, waiting for the both of them to return. "Hello Hiro, hello Leiko, welcome back."

Leiko could only find herself staring at the room. "Wow, this place is..." She couldn't find the word.

"Sick." Baymax filled in for her.

"Yeah, sick."

"There is also a surveillance and lab room, and an underground bunker." Hiro said.

"I have to go see those." Leiko said, excited.

"Well then, let's go see them."

The two of them took a look at the last two floors and Hiro explained everything, thus ending the tour. "So, now that you've had a little glimpse at life as a superhero, do you still want to do it?"

"Well of course. I think it sounds like a good idea. So I take it from your earlier request, that Tadashi doesn't know about this."

"No he does not."

"Well, why not exactly? Other than the fact that he would probably freak."

"Well, you see Leiko, he abandoned me, so I abandoned him in return. You see, the Silent Sparrow sent an operative to put a chip inside Baymax, giving him information, and I was the first hero assigned, so the first chance I got to prove to Tadashi that I don't need him, I took."

"Well, have you ever tried, I don't know, talking to him?"

Hiro scoffed. "More than once, but I assure you, talking is nothing compared to showing, which is what I'm doing here."

Leiko raised an eyebrow. "Independent superhero huh? I think that might get his attention."

"Except he can't find out, but still, it's proving to myself that I don't need him."

Leiko nodded. "Alright then, so how do I get one of those superhero suits?"

* * *

Hiro used the idea of Leiko's magnetic levitation suspension disks and was able to conjure up a suit for the Speed Demon. It was a yellow suit with disks on the feet for skating and disks on the arms for throwing. In a way, it kind of resembled Pikachu.

"Yeah, I got carried away watching Pokémon when I designed this, so, here you go."

Leiko took a second to admire her suit. "This suit is a special one. It absorbs you kinetic energy and gives it extra power, making you able to turn your body mass into thermochemical energy for extra speed. All you have to do to activate it, is say the trigger words, Gogo Tomago."

Leiko stared at her suit a second longer before she realized what he had said. "Wait, did you just say, Gogo Tomago?"

"Well, yeah, every time you don the suit, you will be known as the superhero Gogo Tomago. To be honest, it has a nice ring to it."

Leiko thought about the name for a second. "Huh, I guess it sort of does, but only as a superhero name and nothing more, understood?"

Hiro nodded. "Sure thing, Gogo-ssi."

She gave him a stone hard death glare. "I'm kidding, but sure."

And that was the beginning of having a third member on the team, and they were hoping that soon, the team would be together and the Yokai would be defeated.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Out Of It

Chapter 9: Getting Out Of It

Hiro had a great superhero life and it was just getting started. He had a fantastic healthcare robot that doubled as a crime fighting mecha robot and one of his team members was already found. And the best part, Tadashi didn't know a thing about it. Yep, life was good alright. That's what Hiro was reminiscing about as he laid on his bed and stared up at the celling.

"Hiro? Hiro, are you still there?"

Hiro broke out of his thoughts to see Tadashi waving a hand in front of him, trying to see if he was mentally present. "Oh, Tadashi, it's you." Hiro stated blankly.

Tadashi smiled. "Yeah, you were just laying there smiling. Do you have a crush on someone?"

Hiro scoffed. "I can assure you brother, I don't have a crush on anyone."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then why were you smiling?"

Hiro closed his eyes and smiled wide. "No reason. No reason at all."

Hiro then left the room with Tadashi's curiosity still hanging in the air. He raised an eyebrow. "Well that wasn't suspicious at all."

Of course Tadashi had noticed that Hiro had been away more often and was doing something unknown, but he figured that he was just wanting to get out more and see things. As long as it wasn't bot fighting, it would probably be fine.

Come to think of it, Hiro had been spending more time outside the café than at home. It got Tadashi a bit curious, but he figured that he should just hang back and trust that his little brother wouldn't be up to anything stupid. That was going to be hard.

Maybe he should do something with Hiro later, so they could have some fun. Tadashi had been working on his new projects a lot lately and he could really use a break, so this was probably a good idea. He had to wait until he got back, but it would be worth it.

* * *

Hiro made his leisurely stroll down to the lair, as Baymax had called him and Leiko together for a team meeting. He entered the warehouse, unsuspecting as usual, and he entered the elevator and set it to the lab floor, where he spotted Baymax and Leiko waiting patiently for him.

"Finally, it took you long enough to show up." Leiko commented.

"Well it's not my fault that you always get here quickly." Hiro commented back.

"Alright, now we can begin the team meeting." Baymax said in order to stop the arguing.

The two of them turned their attention to him and listened. "I have heard reports that one of the Yokai's robots will be attacking Noritomo High School. We have to stop them before anyone is injured."

Both Hiro and Leiko nodded in understanding. Just then, a thought occurred to Hiro. He looked to Baymax and then to Leiko and then back to Baymax and back to Leiko. "Hey, uh, Leiko?"

She turned to him. "Yeah?"

"You go to school with Tadashi right? Has he ever noticed that Baymax is missing?"

She popped another bubble with her gum. "Well of course he did, but I just told him that he just probably misplaced him is all."

"Well, he may believe that for now, but soon, he's gonna start wondering if he really did misplace it. He'll soon come up with the crazy theory that I stole him."

"Uh, you kind of did."

Hiro scoffed. "I didn't technically steal him. Baymax was recruited to be our superhero advisor, and besides, Tadashi didn't seem to mind a bit at the time. All I'm saying is that we have to think of something before he realizes that Baymax is really gone."

Leiko nodded. "Alright, we'll think of something soon."

Hiro smiled. "Good, otherwise we would have to deal with a major freak out, and I've already had enough of those to last a lifetime."

* * *

Hiro came home later in the evening after the meeting, preparing himself for the battle ahead. He was surprised to see Tadashi up in their room, patiently waiting for him, something he hadn't done in a while. "Hey Hiro, I was thinking, why don't we go do something tonight?"

Hiro's eyes widened. "T-Tonight?"

"Yeah" Tadashi said excitedly, failing to notice Hiro's stutter. "Just you and me, what do you think?"

"I uh, I can't, tonight."

Tadashi seemed a bit disappointed. "Oh? Why not?"

Hiro searched his brain quickly to find an excuse not to go. "I, uh, have a, uh."

Tadashi was waiting patiently for an answer. "I have...a date."

Hiro mentally face palmed himself while Tadashi smiled in amusement. "A date? With who?"

Hiro blinked as he thought of a name for his fake date. "Uh, Destiny Tomoe."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "You literally have a date with Destiny?"

Hiro slowly nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

"Well, what is she like?"

"Well, she, um, is a big fan of comic books, and, uh, she loves Megazon and Stan Lee and, the uh, new, superheroes in town."

"Oh yeah, they've been all over the news lately. They recently stopped another one of those monsters in Sakura Park."

Hiro couldn't help but feel his stomach tie itself up in knots as Tadashi talked about the new superheroes. "So, uh, anyway, I'd better not be late."

Tadashi nodded. "I understand. Have fun."

Hiro smiled and walked out the door. It wasn't a total lie. He did have a date with destiny alright, except it wasn't Destiny Tomoe.

* * *

"Hiro, Transform!"

Hiro jumped off of a building and shouted his transformation phrase, easily caught by a transformed Baymax. "I was worried that you were going to show up late." Baymax commented.

"Yeah, sorry, I had to get past Tadashi."

Hiro could easily see Gogo speeding down below, serving as a distraction. She shot her two disks at the robot creature and was able to cut off two of its legs. Hiro stopped the thing from tipping over and crashing into the school with his Microbots. "Nice going Gogo!" Hiro shouted.

She used her disks to cut the rest of the legs off and the robot fell to its death. Hiro used his Microbots to make sure that none of the legs fall on top of the school.

"Alright, nice work." Hiro said as he and Baymax landed. "You actually make a pretty good addition to the team, Gogo."

She smiled. "Yeah, it was fun."

The two of them hopped onto Baymax's back and Hiro carried the robot with the help of the Microbots. Yeah, Hiro had a pretty great superhero life so far, and the best part was, Tadashi didn't know a thing about it, and there's no way he ever would.

It's not like Hiro would just let something slip and Tadashi would immediately be onto him and would eventually find out about his superhero secret...right?


	10. Chapter 10: Forming A Team

Chapter 10: Forming A Team

Tadashi was down in the garage working on his project the next day. News of the previous night's events hadn't reached him yet, but they would soon, and until then, he would keep working and not wonder about these new superheroes. Hiro entered the garage without a care in the world.

"Hey Tadashi, can I borrow a screwdriver?"

The older of the two turned to him and nodded. He handed him a spare screwdriver lying on the counter. "So, how did your date with Destiny go?"

Hiro blinked, confused. "Who's Destiny?"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Destiny Tomoe. The girl who's into comics and the one who you were supposed to be dating last night."

It took a few seconds, but memories from last night came back to him. "Oh, yeah, Destiny."

Tadashi nodded slowly. "Yeah, Destiny. So, how'd it go?"

Hiro shrugged. "Well, after last night, be both discovered that we don't really have a lot in common, so we're not going out again."

Tadashi nodded. "That's too bad, I would have loved to meet her."

"You, uh, can't." Hiro stuttered. "She's, uh, moving to the Okinawan country side, and, uh, she won't have electronic communication."

Despite Tadashi usually being able to tell Hiro's lies, he didn't seem to notice this time, proving just how far he had let him slip. Hiro didn't mind though, he would just have to be careful in the future. Another slip up like that, and Tadashi would start to become suspicious.

"Well, anyway, I've gotta get back upstairs, so, ja ne."

With that he walked back up the stairs and left Tadashi to his own devices. Tadashi looked back to his project. "I wonder if he really knows a girl named Destiny..."

* * *

The door to the Relaxation Room opened and Hiro stepped off of the elevator only to see Leiko and Baymax playing an intense game of fuse ball. "Hah, come on 'Max, is that all you've got?"

Baymax blinked. "Healthcare robots do not move fast."

One of Baymax's soccer players moved just in time to block the ball from entering his goal. It slowly bounced off and Leiko had to wait for the ball to roll back into her territory. Once it finally got there, Leiko smirked. "See if you can block this!"

She hit the ball with much force, but with the new upgrade, Baymax was swifter, and he blocked his goal just in time while the ball sped into Leiko's goal without her being able to block it. "Wha- How did you..."

If Baymax could smirk, he probably would have. "I believe I have scored a goal."

Hiro could be heard laughing from behind and Leiko only glared at him. "Nice work buddy."

Leiko's glare subsided as she composed herself. "So, has the news hit the town yet?"

Hiro thought. "I'm not sure, but it probably has. News really does travel fast."

She nodded. "Hey Baymax, what's our next mission?"

The robot's belly started to glow and the list came up. "There are no current missions. I will inform you if there are any new missions."

The two of them nodded. "So, what do you wanna do now? Tadashi thinks I'm out buying supplies for a project I'm supposedly working on."

Leiko shrugged. "I don't see why we can't just hang out for a few hours."

Hiro thought for a second. "That's not a bad idea. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, there is this this new burger place that just opened up in town."

Hiro nodded. "Great, let's go."

And with that said, Hiro and Leiko left the warehouse with Baymax staying behind.

* * *

"So, out of all of the episodes in season three, which one was your favorite?"

Leiko took a second to think. "Probably the one where Michonne discovered the walker heads in fish tanks and used the glass to poke out The Governor's eye. What about you?"

Hiro thought for a second. "Probably the one where Rick loses it after Lori's death, or it could be the one where Merle finally gets turned but Daryl doesn't take it too well."

Leiko nods. "Okay, what about season 5?"

Hiro thinks. "The one where Rick loses it in front of everyone in Alexandria and Michonne knocks him out. That was insane."

Leiko agreed. "Yeah, I know. The only thing I really hate about the fifth season is the fact that Beth died."

Hiro nodded. "I know. Why did she have to die? She was so sweet."

Leiko nodded. "I know, but just be glad that the zombie apocalypse isn't actually happening."

Hiro scoffed. "If it was, that would be awesome." Leiko smiled.

"So, where do you want to go up next?"

Leiko shrugged. "No idea. You?"

"Hey guys."

The two turned to the source of the familiar voice. Tadashi just happened to be walking by and saw the two of them sitting and eating. "Oh, uh, hey Tadashi, wha-what are you doing here?" Hiro asked meekly.

"I was just heading over to the school. Are you two on a date?"

The two of them immediately got defensive. "WHAT!? no, we're just hanging out! What is wrong with you Tadashi?!" Leiko yelled, attracting the looks of passerby's.

"Uh, yeah, I concur!" Hiro argued.

Tadashi put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright!"

He decided to take a chair and sit. "So, I see you two have been hanging out a lot lately."

"Is that a problem?" Hiro asked.

"No, it's not a problem, it's just that...are you sure this isn't a real date?"

Hiro scoffed. "Yeah, it's as real as your Chupacabra."

Tadashi blinked. "What?"

Hiro shrugged it off. "Never mind."

Tadashi glanced down at his watch. "Well, I've gotta go now. I have to go check on Baymax and be home before dinner."

Hiro and Leiko's eyes widened and they both stood unanimously. "We'll in that case, we'd better be off as well." Hiro said, clearly failing to hide the fast that he was hiding something.

"Yeah, uh good luck, and uh, woman up."

Before they left, Hiro reminded Tadashi. "And just remember, don't trust anyone who smiles after being punched in the face, and it's all fun and games until The Governor loses and eye. See ya."

Tadashi smiled as the two walked away "You watch way too much Walking Dead."

"I haven't even seen the series finale, so I haven't even seen nearly enough!"

After they were out of Tadashi's sight, Leiko commented. "Real smooth Hiro, that didn't sound suspicious at all."

Hiro scoffed. "You were just as suspicious as I was."

Leiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Hiro sighed. "I just hope he doesn't suspect us when he figures out that Baymax has been taken and that he didn't misplace him."

Leiko nodded. "I know, we'll have to think of something."

Just then, Hiro snapped his fingers. "I've got it, we'll tell him Baymax was kidnapped by the Fujita. He would never be stupid enough to venture into their territory. At least I don't think he would."

"We'll think of something less outrageous and more believable later." Leiko commented.

Hiro shrugged. "Aright, but if you don't want him asking questions, then you can use my idea."

"Why would the Fujita even want with Baymax?"

"They- that is a good question actually."

Leiko rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go to the arcade. The new Sailor V machine just arrived."

Hiro nodded. "Alright, you're on."

And with that said, they two of them walked off to finish their day of fun.


	11. Chapter 11: Laser Cutter

Chapter 11: Laser Cutter

The next week was spent with Hiro, Leiko, and Baymax keeping their double lives a secret and hanging out as regular teenagers would. Tadashi had been as busy as ever and rarely had time for Hiro, but his little brother was perfectly okay with it. It only meant that his secret would be safe and he and Leiko could continue to bond. The two of them were currently hanging out inside the Lucky Cat Café, watching something on Leiko's phone.

They were watching a scene that took place in a classroom. There was a man who sat at the teachers desk up front, and there were two boys, his students, on opposite sides. One was dressed as George Washington and the other was dressed as King George the Third. The kid dressed as Washington spoke.

"Keep your goods. Like we need your stinkin' British goods. We're American, we're independent. Well just get our goods from Japan."

Hiro and Leiko started laughing at that comment and turned back to the screen. The kid dressed as Washington continued. "Why do we need to know about George Washington? Or King George? Was every boring guy in history named George?"

Then the teacher, who's name just happened to be George, started staring at him and the kid gave a nervous chuckle. "I meant every dead boring guy."

Hiro and Leiko broke out into uncontrollable laughter. "Seriously? Sometimes they're just so stupid, it's funny." Leiko commented.

Hiro nodded. "I know, but it's worth it."

After a few moments, their laughter subsided. Leiko noticed as the bell above the café door rang and she saw as a man with a large frame and dreadlocks entered the building. Leiko raised an eyebrow. "Damon?"

Hiro looked in Leiko's direction. "What is it?"

"No, Damon is just someone I go to school with. We're in the same friend group as your brother."

Hiro had to take a second to let that sink in. Meanwhile, Damon approached the front counter where Aunt Cass was working. "Oh, hi Damon, how are you doing?"

He smiled. "Pretty great Miss Hamada, my laser project is coming along just fine."

She smiled. "That's great. What can I get you today?"

Damon had to take a second to look at the menu. "How about, a chocolate croissant with a vanilla late."

She smiled. "Coming right up."

It didn't take her more than five minutes to come out with his order. "Here you are."

He smiled at her. "Thanks Miss Hamada."

"You can just call me Cass."

"Thanks Miss Cass."

He was about to leave when he heard someone call out to him. "Hey, Damon!"

He turned to see Leiko sitting with a younger boy whom he had never seen. Still, he decided to join them. "Hey Leiko, how are you?"

She gave him a two finger salute. "Never been better." She motioned to Hiro. "This is Hiro, the littlest Hamada boy."

Hiro narrowed his eyebrows at her. "I'm not little."

Leiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

Hiro and Damon both held out their hands. "Hi, I'm Damon."

Hiro smiled. "Hey, I'm Hiro."

Damon smiled. "I knew Tadashi had a little brother. He talks about you a lot."

Hiro's eyes widened. "Really?"

He turned to Leiko. "Oh yeah. He just goes on and on about how smart and great and troublesome you are."

Hiro smiled. "The smart and great part I agree with, but troublesome? Me? Just doesn't make any sense."

Leiko rolled her eyes and Damon stood. "Well, it was nice meeting you Hiro. See you soon, Leiko."

The two of them gave him a two finger salute. "Najung-e boja." Leiko said as he left.

"Well, he was nice." Hiro commented.

Leiko nodded. "Yeah, he's one of the nicest guys in school. He may look tough, but he's an absolute neat freak. He's also a pretty good chef."

Their conversation was cut short as Hiro's communicator went off. He pressed the red button and answered. "What is it, Baymax?"

"Hiro, is Leiko with you?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, she's right here."

"I need you to come down immediately. Another teammate has been found."

Hiro and Leiko exchanged looks with each other and they were immediately off.

* * *

They made it to the hideout in almost no time flat. The elevator opened up to the Relaxation Room and Baymax was already waiting for them. "Who is it Baymax? Who's our new teammate?"

The marshmallow robot displayed the scan on his belly. "The scan belongs to one named Damon Wayans. He will be the Laser Cutter of our team."

Leiko's eyes widened. "You mean we have to convince him to join out team?"

Baymax nodded. "Yes. He will have to join the team if we are ever going to defeat The Yokai."

"Uh, yeah, getting him to join the team isn't going to be easy. He is majorly afraid of things like spiders, snakes, camels..."

Hiro was about to interrupt, but he was cut off. "Don't ask about that last one. All I'm saying is that he won't be easy to convince."

Hiro nodded. "But still, we have to at least try."

Baymax nodded. "I agree. We need to try to convince him."

Leiko nodded. "I'm supposed to meet up with Damon and Tadashi in the park later for a study session. You can come with me and we'll try to convince him then."

"But, what about Tadashi?"

"Don't worry." Leiko reassured "We'll think of something."

* * *

Later in the evening, at Sakura Park, Damon and Tadashi were sitting on a bench, looking inside their school textbooks. "So, I think that since we have that big Chemistry test coming up soon, I think we should study for that first." Tadashi suggested.

Damon nodded. "Yeah, this test is gonna be a killer. Chemistry isn't exactly my best subject."

Tadashi nodded. "Yeah, it's not mine either."

The two of them could see as they were approached by Leiko and Hiro, whom they noticed were both almost the same height with Leiko just a few inches taller. "Hey guys, what are we studying?" Leiko asked.

"Chemistry." Tadashi answered.

His eyes then shifted to Hiro. "What are you doing here Otouto? I thought you were too smart for study sessions."

Hiro coughed, clearing his voice. "Tadashi, please, I'm here for important business."

Tadashi smiled and raised an eyebrow. "What kind of business?"

Hiro sat down on the left side of his brother. "That's classified."

Tadashi nodded. "...Right. Well, let's get back to it."

Leiko sat down on Hiro's left, holding a Chemistry text book. Hiro sat back and watched in silence, calculating all the right answers in his head. Soon after, Tadashi's phone started ringing.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." He said as he stood up and walked away to answer the call.

That only left the three of them. "So Damon, what do you think about those new superheroes in town?" Hiro asked, trying to get a conversation started.

Damon had to think about how to answer that one. "I don't know, they're pretty cool I guess."

Leiko nodded. "Right, right, so, random question, if you ever had the opportunity to join them, would you?"

Damon thought. "Well, I-"

He was cut off. "Sorry guys, I've gotta go. Aunt Cass wants us both home because of those monsters that have been appearing all over the city."

Leiko nodded. "Yeah, I should probably get going as well. Don't wanna take a chance, right?"

Damon nodded and stood. "I guess it is getting kind of late. And besides, one of those monsters did appear here the other day."

Leiko's mind flashed back to that day. "Yeah, I know."

After the group exchanged their goodbyes, they started walking off in different directions. As Damon was walking though, he couldn't help but notice that something fell out of Hiro's hoodie pocket. He raised and eyebrow and walked over to it. As he came upon it, the item was revealed to be a small purple cube about the size of his palm.

"Hey Hiro! You forgot something!"

The brothers were already out of earshot, however. He looked back down at the cube and wondered why Hiro would possibly be carrying it around.

"I guess I'll just give it back to him the next time I see him." He said nonchalantly as he started walking home.


	12. Chapter 12: Wasabi-No-Ginger

Chapter 12: Wasabi-No-Ginger

Hiro sat on his bed, staring up at the clock on the wall. Earlier in the day, Baymax had pointed out that there was going to be another of the Yokai's robots attacking the town, so the team would have to be ready in the afternoon. Hiro had only been waiting for less than an hour, but to him, it felt like forever.

He sighed as he looked away from the clock and down at his watch. Being a superhero was exiting, but waiting for a mission alert, not so much when all he could think about was defeating yet another villain. Hiro sighed and figured he could try and do something else to pass the time. As if on cue, Tadashi entered the room. "Hey Hiro, what are you doing?"

Hiro sighed. "Just being incredibly bored is all."

Tadashi playfully rolled his eyes. "Well, why don't you work on that project you were talking about earlier?"

Hiro sighed. "Actually, I was planning on working on it later today, so if you're wondering where I am, that's where I'll be. Nowhere else."

Tadashi blinked. "Uh, okay then."

The older of the two sat on the other bed and started reading the San Fransokyo Daily News. On the front, Hiro could see a picture of Leiko in her superhero suit, with the headline, _'New Superhero, Gogo Tomago Has A Real Need For Speed.'_

He wondered if Tadashi would be able to recognize her, but fortunately, he didn't seem to. Hiro sighed in relief and stood to leave the room, so Tadashi wouldn't hear the call when it came.

* * *

Hiro made it down to the café and continued waiting. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he actually received the call. Hiro excitedly pressed the red button. "Is it time?"

His voice did little to hide his excitement. "Yes Hiro, you need to meet the rest of the team at the San Fransokyo Trading Company." The robotic voice answered.

"Sure thing buddy, I'll be there soon." Hiro hung up after that.

He excitedly searched for his Transformation Cube in his pocket. It wasn't in there, so he decided to check the other one. When he didn't find it, Hiro started to become a bit worried. He checked his hoodie pockets and he couldn't find it there either. "Okay, relax, I'm sure it's upstairs."

Hiro didn't have time to casually walk up to his room, so instead he ran there. The door to the room swung open, leaving Tadashi a bit startled. He searched frantically around his side of the room, causing Tadashi to wonder what in the world was going on. "Where is it? Where is it!? It has to be here! I know it's here somewhere!"

Tadashi blinked. "Hiro, would you happen to be looking for something?"

It wasn't until just then that Hiro realized that Tadashi was in the room. "Tadashi, did you by any chance happen to see a little purple cube about the size of my palm?"

Tadashi thought back. "No, I don't think so. Is that for a project?"

Hiro nodded. "Yes, it is, and I need it, like, right now."

Tadashi shrugged. "Sorry, I haven't seen it. Do you want me to look for it with you?"

Hiro sighed. "No that's okay. I'll just figure something out."

Tadashi smiled. "Well, good luck."

Hiro blinked. "Yeah, thanks." He ran out of the room, hoping to find the cube elsewhere.

* * *

Hiro didn't have time to catch a bus, so he decided to run all the way to where the fight was taking place. He was currently receiving a call on his communicator, so he pressed the yellow button and answered. "Hey Leiko, what is it?"

The voice on the other end seemed a bit annoyed. "Where are you? You're late."

Hiro sighed. "I know, I know but see, there's a funny story behind all of this."

Her voice didn't grow any less annoyed. "What is it?"

"Well, you see, I kind of, lost, my Cube, so, funny right?"

"Wait, you LOST IT!?"

"I know this sounds bad, but I'm on my way right now."

She growled on the other end. "Just hurry."

She hung up. Hiro wasn't paying attention, so he accidently ran into something. "Ow."

He looked up and saw that he had not ran into something, but someone. Damon was standing in front of him, looking a bit worried. "Hiro, are you okay?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, but I don't have time to talk. I have to be somewhere right now."

"Wait, Hiro, before you leave, I have something that belongs to you."

This caused Hiro to stop in his tracks. He watched as Damon pulled a purple cube from his pocket. Hiro was just flooded with relief. "I have been looking all over for this. Thanks Damon. You don't know how much not being able to find this thing has been worrying me."

Hiro sidestepped past Damon and ran towards the Trading Company. "Thanks Damon, I owe you one!"

His expression suddenly became more concerned. "Hiro, you can't go in that direction! There's a huge robot monster over there!"

Hiro was already too far away so he couldn't hear him anymore. Damon sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

And with that said, he went after him. Hiro kept running until he found an abandoned alley near the company. He figured that Baymax and Leiko were having a difficult time without him, so he had to hurry. He entered the alley and looked around to make sure no one was watching. There was no one in sight, so he decided to say the magic words.

"Hiro, Transform!"

The Cube transformed him into a superhero once again. He ran off to the scene of the fight. Unbeknownst to him tough, Damon had followed him and had seen the whole thing.

* * *

Hiro got on Baymax's back and proceeded to finish of the robot. Gogo had already distracted it pretty well, so all that was left was to take it out from the air. With a few attacks with his Microbot's, Hiro was able to bring the robot to it's knees. With the robot lying dead, Baymax landed on the ground, where they met up with Gogo.

"You're late!" Was the first thing she said.

Hiro smirked. "I know I'm late, but I'm here, aren't I?"

Leiko only rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just make sure this never happens again. We're all counting on you, you know."

Hiro nodded. "I know, and I promise, nothing like this will ever happen again."

The team knew they had to get out before they were hounded by the press. "Alright, another monster is down and now we can go home and wait for the next one."

"Hiro?"

The three members turned at the sound of the familiar voice. Damon was standing before them, in shock. The other three were in shock as well. "Damon, you have to promise us that you won't tell anyone." Gogo spoke.

Damon blinked at the sound of the voice. "Leiko?"

Baymax did his little wave. "Hello, I am Baymax."

Hiro winced. "Yeah, thanks buddy."

Damon couldn't hide his shock. "You guys are superheroes!?"

Leiko had to do her best to calm him down. "Let us explain. Just come with us, and I promise you, we will explain everything."

* * *

The four of them later returned to the headquarters along with the defective robot. Damon was sitting on the couch in the Relaxation Room, trying to take everything in. "So, a secret agency recruited you all to do this because there's a villain in the city, and I'm one of those chosen heroes?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

Baymax nodded. "If we do not gather all of the heroes, the city will be in trouble. The Yokai is an unknown villain with unknown powers. We do not know what he is after, but we must prevent him from destroying Krei Tech at all costs."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "What reason would he have to destroy Krei Tech?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Leiko answered.

"So, what do you say?" Hiro asked. "Do you wanna join our team?"

Damon took a second to think about it, then sighed. "If the city truly won't be safe without all the heroes, then sure, I'll join."

The other three members cheered, except for Baymax, who didn't exactly know how. "Alright, now we have to design a suit for you."

* * *

Hiro was at home later that night. The living room was dark, so he decided to stay up and watch a movie while he was designing Damon's suit. He was kind of at a loss though, since he didn't really know what to draw.

He looked back up at the T.V. and saw a man who seemed to have scissors for hands. He decided to pay some more attention to the movie to try and gain some inspiration.

As he kept watching, inspiration struck him. He started drawing in his notebook of project designs and eventually came up with one he liked. When he was watching the movie, an idea came to him. Instead of scissors for hands, how about lasers?

* * *

The next day, Hiro, Leiko, and Baymax were all waiting for Damon at the warehouse. He showed up a bit late. "Sorry I'm late, I just got held up at that sushi place. I spilled wasabi on my shirt and suddenly that weird kid started calling me Wasabi."

Leiko recognized this pattern as how she got her name, and seeing Hiro smirk in thought, she knew what Damon had just done to himself. "Well, let's go take a look at your super suit."

The three of them started walking in. Just then, Hiro stopped. "Hey Damon, random question, did you order that wasabi with or without ginger?"

Damon blinked. "Without. Why?"

Hiro had to hide his smirk. "No reason, now come on, let's go inside."


	13. Chapter 13: On The Rise

Chapter 13: On The Rise

The next day was pretty busy for the team. Another monster had decided to attack near the San Fransokyo Power Plant. The team, along with their newest member, had to stop it from knocking out the city's power. Hiro and Baymax took to the skies, while Leiko used her super speed to distract the monster on the ground. She pressed the purple button on her yellow communicator.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yep. You know what to do." Hiro answered on the other end.

After the two of them hung up, Gogo turned around to face the monster. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Leiko remembered what Hiro had told her about the suit when she first received it, but she never really had the chance to test it out. She opened her eyes. "Alright, let's go."

The monster turned towards her and started walking her way. That was its first and last mistake. "Gogo Tomago!"

Upon using the trigger words, the suit worked it's magic and Gogo could already feel it working. She ran at her maximum speed and climbed right up one of the monster's legs, completely cutting it in half. Hiro cheered from the air and pressed the green button on his communicator. "Alright Wasabi, it's your turn."

Damon stood at the base of the monster, ready to slice it with his newly made laser knifes. "Alright, here we go." He whispered nervously.

One of the legs got close to Wasabi, and once it got close enough, Wasabi used his lasers and clopped off a good portion of the base, causing that leg to collapse. The robot almost fell onto the power plant, but Hiro used his Microbots to keep it from crashing.

Hiro finally finished it off by sending his Microbots in through the hole that Leiko had created when she destroyed the leg to destroy the inside and prevent it from working further. The team cheered in victory once they all met up on the ground. "Well, looks like another monster is defeated and the town is safe once again." Hiro commented.

The entire team gave each other victory high fives. "You make a great part of the team, Damon." Hiro commented.

"You really thought so? I tried to take a good chunk off of that thing's leg."

"Hey guys, how about we all go out to celebrate?" Leiko proposed.

The entire group cheered in agreement, while Baymax merely blinked.

* * *

The next day at school, Tadashi, Leiko, and Damon were all taking a break from work and hanging out in Leiko's lab. Tadashi was reading the newspaper, with the headline _'Wasabi-No-Ginger, the newest hero, arrives on the scene.'_

Leiko was busy working on her bike and Damon was busy eating an apple. "Hey guys, do you know anything about these new superheroes?"

Leiko and Damon exchanged glances. Then Leiko answered. "And why would we?"

Tadashi shrugged. "I don't know. Just thought I'd ask."

Leiko went back to work. "What do you think about the new superheroes?" she asked.

Tadashi shrugged. "I've always sorta liked comic books, but seeing superheroes in real life seems different."

"How so?" Leiko asked.

"Well, this is real life, so being a superhero seems kind of dangerous. I knows that there's one person on the team that seems way too young to be playing a superhero."

Damon suddenly had a worried expression, like he feared that Tadashi was onto something. Leiko, however, kept her cool demeanor. "Chances are, that if this kid is playing a superhero, he's prepared for it. He knows what he's doing. You have to have a little more faith in people."

Tadashi blinked. "Well, I, guess you're right."

"You're welcome." Leiko said, nonchalantly.

The three of them went back to what they were doing before, with the conversation dropped.

* * *

Tadashi later sat on his bed, reading a book and catching up on school. Hiro entered the room a few minutes later and noticed Tadashi reading. However, he didn't think much of this and just decided to keep moving on with his normal life. Tadashi looked up and saw Hiro listening to music. The older brother remembered that he and Hiro hadn't done anything in a while, so he figured that it was a good idea to take a break from their projects and hang out together as brothers.

"Hey, Hiro, I was thinking, would you maybe like to do something with me later?"

Hiro looked up from his music as he had never expected to hear those words again. "What do you mean?"

Tadashi shrugged. "I don't know, but I think we should take a break from our daily lives and do something fun."

Hiro blinked and thought. "What about the robots that keep appearing all over town?"

Tadashi shrugged. "I don't know. If one of those appears, we'll just have to vacate the area. So, what do you think?"

Hiro had to take a second to think about that one. "I don't know, I have a lot of upcoming projects that I need to work on. I'll look at my scedual and get back to you on it."

Tadashi blinked. "Okay then, I'll just get back to my homework."

Hiro put his earphones back in and started thinking. Why would Tadashi want to spend time with him after ignoring him for so long? Hiro just didn't think that it seemed right. He was onto something that was bigger and better than Tadashi's stupid little projects, so he had to devote most of his time to that. He couldn't just gallivant around town with his brother, who didn't even want to do anything in the first place.

Hiro had asked Tadashi multiple times before he ever became a superhero, to go out and do something. But no, Tadashi was too busy, working on whatever it was this time. He never made time for Hiro, so why should Hiro even bother trying to make time for him? He had more important stuff to do anyway.

Yep, Tadashi was going to know just how it felt to be left behind and forgotten, and Hiro was going to make sure of it.


	14. Chapter 14: Chemical Mixer

Chapter 14: Chemical Mixer

Leiko reveled in the normal day that had been bestowed upon them, and she took advantage of it by continuing to work on her bike. Damon was with her as well, working on his laser project. It was getting better, as it now had the ability to cut an apple into paper thin slices.

Leiko on the other hand was still a tad bit frustrated that she couldn't find the perfect wheels that would let the bike go the speed she wanted. Because, after all, faster was better in her opinion.

Damon had almost perfectly rearranged his tools on his desk the way he saw fit, but unfortunately, the force of a nearby explosion had them all falling off the table and onto the floor. "Aiko! Why did you do that?!"

Leiko, rolling her eyes a bit, walked away from working on her bike and headed towards her friend's lab. She slid the door open, and as expected, found a tall girl wearing glasses and a lab coat, covered in a pink substance. "Oops, sorry, but on the bright side, my experiment was a success!"

Leiko rolled her eyes, but smiled. "After you clean off all that, do you wanna get some lunch with me and Damon?"

Aiko nodded, smiling. "Sure, and we could ask Tadashi if he would like to come with us!"

"Well, actually, this is his day off, but we could go and eat at his place. The Lucky Cat isn't far from here."

"Then it's agreed!" Aiko chirped.

She happily bounded over to her desk, where she stored emergency towels in case something like this happened, while Leiko walked back to her lab, past Damon, who was still trying to properly arrange his tools.

* * *

Hiro had plans to go visit Baymax at the hideout. As per usual, he didn't wear one of his hoodies as a precaution to make sure he wouldn't be followed. However, he had barely left his room, when he saw a very familiar group of three walking in. Leiko was wearing her same bored expression, but it immediately brightened upon seeing him. "Hey, Hiro!"

Damon looked his way and smiled. "'Sup, little dude."

Hiro exchanged greetings with both of them, and his eyes landed on the tallest one there. "Oh, it's little Hiro! So nice to see you again!"

Hiro was unable to avoid her as she swept down and pulled him into a big hug. "S-Same here, Aiko."

Hiro remembered Aiko Miyazaki as someone he had met the same night Tadashi had introduced him to Baymax. She specialized in chemistry, and the compounds she had come up with were really something. Hiro internally groaned at the sight of his older brother walking down the stairs. Oh sure, he would take time off of his busy schedule to spend time with his friends, but he wouldn't even spare Hiro a glance. Sure, because that was perfectly fair and justified. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Leiko shrugged. "Nothing much. We just came over for lunch."

Tadashi shifted his eyes to his little brother, who only shrugged. "Well, I have plans, so I'll be leaving now."

Hiro, with an air of coldness, had his hand on the bar, but was abruptly stopped by a beeping noise. Tadashi looked around for the source. "What is that?"

Hiro immediately bolted to a secluded corner in the café, hoping not to get his brother suspicious. Tadashi could only blink. "What's wrong with him?"

Leiko shrugged. "Who knows. Anyway, how are you coming on that super complicated calculus assignment they're having us do?"

Aiko looked up and thought to herself. "The assignment is pretty hard. I hear that it's even hard for some of the smartest students."

Tadashi only shrugged. "I'm doing okay I guess, but it is hard as you say."

And speaking of it being hard for smarter kids, there was one person who entered Tadashi's mind. Someone who just might be able to figure it all out. He could see Hiro out of the corner of his eye, sitting in a secluded booth, far away from them. For some reason, he looked as if he was talking. And into a watch, no less. "Tadashi? Are you listening?"

He looked back at the group at the sound of Damon trying to get his attention. He blinked once. "Yeah, I am?"

Leiko squinted her eyes. "Really? It looks like you've been zoning out for the past minute."

He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Oh really? Sorry about that."

Hiro, having finished his conversation with Baymax, was now heading out the door. However, as he passed Leiko, he didn't forget to leave an important message. "Baymax wants to speak with us. Let's meet at the hideout."

Leiko understood the whispered message, and silently sent the signal over to Damon with her eyes. He nodded in understanding. "Well, I think it's about time me and Damon started heading back. You two can talk some more about school and junk."

And so, they left, walking out the door, trying not to make it look like they were in a hurry. "But guys! We haven't even had lunch yet!"

* * *

"So, Aiko is the Chemical Mixer?"

Baymax stood in the doorway of the kitchen, giving an explanation. "Yes, that is true. She is the next member of our team."

Hiro thought to himself. "I can see that working out. She likes pink, so it shouldn't be hard to come up with a suit for her."

He was brought out of his thoughts due to a thunk on his head. "Ow."

He sent a glare Leiko's way. "Think of suit ideas after we figure out a way to get her on the team."

Damon shrugged. "Well, we're all friends. Why don't we just ask her."

Leiko nodded. "You do make a good point. And besides, even if we do tell her and she says no, she likely won't tell anyone about it. She's not one to do something like that."

Baymax intervened. "You have to get her on the team. The future of the city is depending on it."

"Yeah, I know. You know what, let's just ask her. I don't really see anything wrong with that."

"Alright, where?"

"Let's try bringing her here and then asking her."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Leiko walked into the lab the next day, ready to continue her work. Yep, absolutely nothing abnormal about today.

_"Kono Koro Hayari No Onna No Ko! Oshiri No Chiisana Onna No Ko!"_

Leiko found herself a tad puzzled by the singing coming from another lab. But she knew that the particular voice could only be coming from one person.

_"Onegai! Onegai! Kizutsukenai De! Watashi No Haato Wa! Chuku Chuku Shichau No!"_

Curious, she peaked inside her best friend's lab and saw Aiko watching an anime show on her laptop.

_"Iya Yo! Iya Yo! Iya Yo! Mitsume Cha Iya!"_

And that was when Aiko excitedly shouted. "HONEY FLASH!"

Impressed by her rather good singing voice, Leiko started clapping slowly. Aiko was startled by this and paused the video. "Leiko, don't do that!"

She shrugged. "Sorry. You just looked like you were having fun. So, what are you watching?"

Aiko smiled. "It's this old anime show called Cutie Honey. It's about a robot girl who's also a magical girl!"

Leiko nodded. "I see."

Her eyes wandered to the desk, where she found a hot cup. "Hey Aiko, what flavor of tea is that?"

The taller girl answered, "Honey Lemon. Why do you ask?"

Slightly, Leiko smiled to herself. "Oh, no reason. None at all."


End file.
